The present invention relates to a copier having a uniform sheet size mode of operation in which images on documents having different sizes may be commonly accommodated in copy sheets having a single size.
Some modern copiers are furnished with a uniform sheet size mode which allows images on documents of various sizes such as A3, B4 and A4 to be fully confined in copy sheets of a single size by varying the magnification. With such a copier, one can uniformalize produced copies in size to promote easy filing and can copy images on documents of various sizes even if only a single size of sheets are available.
A problem encountered with a copier of the type described is that even when the size of copy sheets is excessively large or small compared to a document, a copying process is performed without any particular processing against such a sheet size, resulting in excessively small images on copy sheets or substantial blank areas. Another drawback is that even if a document is oriented differently from copy sheets, the copying process is performed without taking it into account, causing an image on the document to be partly missed out on a copy sheet.